ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
SS Xhosa
SS Xhosa]] The SS ''Xhosa'' was a ''Antares''-class cruiser constructed at the Luna Shipyards in the 23rd century and commanded by Captain Kasidy Yates. The ship's equipment was mostly obsolete, as such it only had a Mark V transporter, requiring ship's personnel to use anti-grav sleds when loading the ship with unstable biomatter. ( ) Missions In 2371, the Xhosa operated under the authority of the Petarians. ( ) On Stardate 48960.9, the Xhosa hauled a load of duridium ore to Solais V. The ship was due to return to DS9 the following month. ( ) stated the Xhosa could not deliver a shipment of Teresian hardwood to Cardassia Prime in early 2372, because the Cardassians had closed their borders.}} When a Klingon task force arrived in the Bajoran system in early 2372, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, the M'Char, stopped the Xhosa and attempted to board it to search for Changelings while attempting to leave the system. Trapped in the M'Char s tractor beam, its Commander Kaybok, insisted that the freighter must be searched, under orders from Chancellor Gowron and the Klingon High Council. They were approached by the , which eventually forced the M'Char to withdraw and the Xhosa left the Bajoran system for approximately two weeks. The Xhosa later returned to Deep Space 9 for a one-day layover before departing again for its next haul. ( ) Later that year, Yates secured a contract with the Bajoran Ministry of Commerce for cargo runs to outlying Bajoran colonies. ( ) Yates' ship returned to Deep Space 9, whereupon she and Benjamin Sisko departed the station for three days in the Bajoran outback. ( ) The Xhosa later delivered emergency supplies to the Maquis. ( ) See also: [[SS Xhosa dedication plaque|SS Xhosa dedication plaque]] Xhosa personnel * See: Xhosa personnel Appendices Appearances * ** ** Background The script of "For the Cause" describes the Xhosa as "the twenty-fourth century equivalent of a tramp steamer. The Bridge is laid out in a rectangular design than the circular pattern preferred by Starfleet. The rectangle runs fore and aft, with the forward end dominated by a viewscreen and the aft by a doorway. The helm control is in the center of the room and the other consoles line the two opposing walls and are usually unmanned. This is definitely a "working" ship with no frills. This is also an older vessel and should not have the clean, freshly scrubbed feeling of a Starfleet bridge". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) In "For the Cause," the Xhosa s bridge display graphics are noticeably reminiscent of the screens seen on the bridge of the on ''The Original Series'', implying that the Xhosa may be a century old. The studio model of the Xhosa was a repainted reuse of the Norkova from , which was itself a reuse of the Batris from . The model was later reused to represent a dilithium freighter in . The name "Xhosa" comes from a tribe indigenous to South Africa known as the . It is consistently mispronounced, as the word begins with a lateral click not present in English. According to the scripts for "The Way of the Warrior" http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/474.txt and "For the Cause" http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/494.txt, the word is pronounced "ZOE-sa". Apocrypha During the Typhon Pact novel Plagues of Night the Xhosa is destroyed with all hands after a Tzenkethi ship collides with it, causing it to explode. Captain Yates-Sisko and Vedek Kira Nerys had moments before they left the ship to stay on Deep Space 9 to help an ongoing evacuation. However, the station was destroyed by a reactor breach seconds later, as Captain Benjamin Sisko watched from the bridge of his new starship, the USS Robinson. External link * de:Xhosa ja:SSゾザ Xhosa